


Uncertainty

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas finds himself settling well into Skyhold, perhaps a little too well; he feels something for the Inquisitor, though she's the one to instigate something more between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Shy Kiss."

While the Inquisitor certainly appreciated the help Abelas offered by coming to Skyhold, she still knew little and less of him; he’d lived for millenia, guarding a temple to a goddess mostly dead, and the years had made him a bitter, angry person. Still, he was adjusting, albeit slowly; Lavellan had seen him poorly stifle a smile at one of Varric’s quips, and he had even managed to give Josephine a run for her money after being coerced into a game of Wicked Grace - all the while disparaging humans and the foolishness of games of  _chance_.

She caught him sparring with Iron Bull in the courtyard more than once, and was even more impressed when Iron Bull asked what one of the elf’s moves was, and if he were willing to pass it on. Dorian pressed him for information on the ancient elves and their magic whenever the ancient chanced to pass through the library; once Abelas realized his grave error, he took routes around the library just to avoid the Tevinter and his incessant questioning.

By far, however, Abelas took up residence in a secluded corner of the garden: enjoying the warm sunlight and the greenery as it surrounded him. The Inquisitor frequently came by to visit, to converse and offer insight into the modern era, though was just as frequently found by one of her advisors who needed her to look into something suspicious or address an issue between nobles or ambassadors within Skyhold itself.

Perhaps that was why she waited until that evening; most of the nobles and agents of the Inquisition were cleared away from the garden by the time the sun was gone, and though it was admittedly chilly, the stars glittered brightly against an inky black backdrop of sky. “Inquisitor.” The title had at first confounded Abelas, but like many things, he’d become accustomed to it; the elf even offered her a small, acknowledging smile from where he leaned against the boarded well. 

"Abelas," Lavellan responded with a soft smile, the elf padding closer until she stood at his side, hands curling together at the small of her back. "I trust there were no…interrogations today?" Lavellan lifted an eyebrow as she looked over at Abelas, and she could little help the way her heart pounded just a little more quickly at the amusement dancing on his lips. 

"I imagine you would have heard all across Skyhold if there had been," he returned, and Lavellan chuckled quietly.

"Varric would positively die of shock if he knew you had a sense of humor," Lavellan teased. 

Silence settled between them then, a companionable quiet that belied just how friendly the pair of them had gotten since his arrival; Lavellan idly lifted a hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear, eyes glancing only once at Abelas who didn’t seem to notice - or if he did, he made no mention of it.

"Does something trouble you, Inquisitor?" he then asked softly, golden eyes turning towards her and garnering her attention like a beacon in a storm.

"A-ah. No." The answer seemed to satisfy him, even if he didn’t quite believe her words; "Abelas." He turned again at the sound of his name, and he got only a glimpse of red dashed across her cheeks before her lips pressed against his: hesitant, uncertain, but still quite warm and soft. Just as she was poised to pull away from his lack of a reaction, his hand found her waist and he returned the kiss just as gently - as if he were afraid of scaring her away. 

She breathed out a shuddering laugh as they pulled away, and she missed the smirk that crossed Abelas’s lips just before sliding onto hers once more: firmer, more in control, but he doubted she truly minded if how she arched into him were any indication.


End file.
